Casey's drunken night
by daseyfanatic
Summary: This is what happens when Casey is given alcohol and Derek is left sober..
1. Tristan and Isolde

**So this is my FIRST ever dasey fanfic and i just watched the movie Tristan and Isolde and I fell in love with James Franco all over again and I thought, why not do a story on it?**

* * *

'Tristan and Isolde is just, so beautiful,' she said bursting through the door in tears.

'Who?' Derek looked up to see her looking like a complete wreck. _Well nothing from the ordinary. _He refrained from saying anything. She might have gone She-Hulk on him.

'Well no one cares about Isolde, it's Tristan,' she began to mumble.

'And he is?' He looked at her for an answer but she was lost in a daze.

She sighed. 'He's Tristan, Tristan of Aragon. You know, he's British. I wonder if British people like Canadians,' she said pondering.

'You've lost me,' he said.

'I never had you,' she whispered under her breath. She forgot he had super hearing and his eyes opened wider in shock.

'Come again?'

'Tristan, Tristan of Aragon!' she exclaimed.

Derek noticed the DVD case in her hands and rolled her eyes.

'He's, he's just so beautiful,' she sighed again as she plopped on his bed. Her dress had rode up to reveal her long dancer legs. Derek stared at her face to avoid looking elsewhere.

'Tristan? The character from the movie?' His eyes were back on her legs. She was to busy crying to noticing him perving on her.

'Mnhmmm,' she mumbled.

'How much exactly have you had to drink?' His eyebrow rising in unison to his question.

'The whole bottle?' She said trying to weigh the contents of the empty Jack Daniels on her lap.

'Right,' he said, his voice tingeing on concern.

So she was drunk.

'I'm off,' she stood up to lose her balance. She would have fallen head first if he hadn't caught her. She stood there in his arms for a while, staring at him with such great intensity he was afraid that she would burn holes through the back of his head.

'Look,' he sighed, almost in defeat 'Just stay Case' he said, his eyes were pleading her to listen.

'I'm fine!' she said stumbling towards the door in her heels. 'I'm going out,'

'You can't go now; you're in no state to be going anywhere.' She was resting her hand on the knob for it to slip off. 'I don't even understand how you even got here!'

'Look,' she said pointing her finger at him. It was supposed to be threatening but he moved towards her. In her attempt to back away, Casey felt a bruise when her head came into contact with the door. 'Ow,' she mouthed and dropped to the floor.

He ran to her side to see her laughing as she finally glugged the contents of the bottle.

'Casey,' He said rubbing her back. 'What happened?'

'He has a girlfriend,' she said sobbing through her tears.

'Who?'

'Tristan' she said before a fresh wave of tears hit her.

'Is he even worth it?' He asked trying to play along, see where she was going with this.

She merely nodded in response. 'Definitely,'

'Oh,' almost slightly angry at her answer. 'Well, he isn't, because number one, he's a character in a movie, number two, he's not even that great a sword fighter,' yes. He watched it about ten times with her, every time she broke up with one of those 'good for nothing' boys. 'and three,' he said looking at her. 'You are worth so much more,'

Something in her chest tightened. It wasn't her heart. It couldn't be her heart, it was Derek.

'Yeah,' she said immediately diminishing her tears. Her phone began to buzz. 'It's Emily,'

'She knew you were here?' She nodded as she answer her phone. 'She know's that,'

'That we what?'

'You know,' he out his hands in his pockets awkwardly. 'Hang out,'

'Yep?' She had immediately put on that facade she was so good at putting. 'One minute,' she said into her phone and quickly shut it as she stood up rubbing her head.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'There,' she said pointing outside.

'But, you, how much did you drink,'

'I'm not sure, besides I'm not,'

'You're not what?'

'Smashed'

'Yeah, and my mum's Queen Elizabeth,' he murmured.

'Really?' she said beaming back at him. He rolled his eyes at her.

'No,' he retorted helping her up.

'Right,' she said looking at him. Straight in the eyes. She could drown in that sea of brown.

'I'm not letting you go,' he said holding her hand. He was almost leaning down as if to kiss her.

'Wha?' She was beginning to quickly sober up and she didn't like it.

'I can't, I care about you too much to leave like this,'

'Ww, well tough,' she stuttered in response, on the verge of tears again.

'What did I say?'

'You said you cared about me,' she said falling to the floor again. He bent down and captured her in his arms. In his attempt to rescue her she shrugged away, as though he was contagious.

'What's wrong in that?' He half-laughed.

'You're Derek, you don't say those things,' she said in tears. 'Ever,'

'Well, I've grown up a bit, so I do.'

She didn't respond.

'You mean too much for me to let you go out like this. I'm saying it, because you're my best friend, and I'm yours. I've known you ever since our parents got married. We don't hide things from each other; in fact I think we're more blunt and honest if anything. And instead of you going to Emily's house, you came to mine. And look at you now, like this. In tears over some guy, '

'I know' she cried. 'I'm a mess,'

'Even though you might think you look like one, hundreds of boys would differ with that. And so do I,'

She continued to cry.

'You are a beautiful mess. And you're all mine.' He said kissing her forehead.

She stopped crying.

'No,' she whispered as she abruptly stood up.

'No what? You okay?' he touched her cheek but she flinched away from his grasp.

'I'm not,' she said shaking her head.

'You're not what?'

'I not,' she muttered repeatedly to herself.

'Case?'

She grabbed her bag from the counter and swiftly opened the door. Well, it was a stumble for the door considering she was in five inch heels, and she was significantly plastered.

'Casey?'

'It's you,' she mumbled as she closed the door on him.

* * *

**Sooo, whatchya think? :)  
Bye for now! x**


	2. The dress

**I'm shocked with the number of hits I've got, but seriously it is appreciated :)**

* * *

Derek didn't see her for weeks. And when he did, she pretended that she never had that break down in his dorm. It was as though it was all a dream. Except it wasn't, because Lizzie asked Casey about borrowing that ridiculously short dress to a party over dinner one night.

'So, can I borrow it?'

'Yeah sure, which one?' Casey asked placing her fork on the plate.

'That really nice green one, with the spaghetti straps,'

Derek momentarily stopped chewing his food and then continued to eat. Only Casey had noticed his weird behaviour and made a mental note in her head to bring it up with him later.

'Sorry Lizard,'

'But why not Casey?' she looked confused.

Casey quickly looked at Derek and then back to her food. 'Ahem, well,'

'Casey?' Nora asked.

'It, it, I threw it away,' she came out with finally.

'What, WHY?' Lizzie yelled back in shock.

'Yes Casey, I thought you loved that dress,' Nora sounded concerned.

'Well you see,' Casey said staring at her plate. 'It tore,'

And she wasn't lying about that either.

Derek coughed. Which meant that he had remembered the tear as well.

The slit went all the way up to her hips, it was so obvious that he could see her dark red laced knickers.

'It was very flimsy material,' she added, she looked up to see Derek's eyes widen.

'But it was so beautiful,' Lizzie moaned.

'Well I'm sorry Liz, you can borrow something else okay?' she replied comfortingly. 'Besides Mum thought it would be too short on you anyways.'

He had complained before that it had been just too tight. Around all the right areas she had said. And when he had subconsciously agreed with her, he was left in a daze.

Casey avoided his eyes. She knew what he was thinking.

'Who cares,' Derek coughed. 'It's just a dress,' trying to steer the conversation away to something else. 'So, hockey anyone?' he asked as he was chewing his steak.

Casey looked at him in disgust and rolled her eyes.

'Derek,' George warned.

'Look dad, that crap wasn't even classified to be a dress,' Derek said pointing a Casey. 'Nora, I don't even understand how you even let your daughter wear something like that,'

'Derek!' Nora exclaimed.

'Well, you weren't complaining,' she mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for Derek to hear and he froze in response.

'What's that supposed to mean Princess?' Derek spat back.

'It's supposed to mean that you never complained before when I wore it you moron,'

'I did, it didn't look appropriate. Dad you should be able to control the women in this house, but clearly you can't'

'Derek,' George exclaimed. 'Go to your room.'

'No you didn't' Casey said as he stood up.

'It wasn't even a dress, it was a SORRY EXCUSE for a dress, thank GOD Lizzie didn't wear it, we wouldn't want her to be labelled as a slut too' Derek shouted leaning over the table.

'Derek!' everyone exclaimed except Casey who just stood there fuming.

'Go to your room now,' George ordered from the table.

'Oh, and I was labelled one when I wore it?' Casey asked standing up and met his stance.

Derek moved back shrugged his shoulders; he tried not to say anything when he saw Marti clamp her hands over her ears.

'No one said anything about it' she shouted.

'Actions speak louder than words Case,' he stated.

'Oh and what's that supposed to mean?'

Derek coughed in shock. He wasn't expecting a response as witty as that. 'It means what I say it means, I thought a keener like you would get it,'

'Bro, why do you even care?' Edwin intercepted before Casey and Derek attacked each other.

'Because my rep is going to go down the drain if my dear sis is labelled a youknowwhat,'

'Step sis,'

'Same difference,'

'But she's not!' Edwin and Lizzie exclaimed. Derek looked at them in shock.

'You guys are DEFINITELY not related.' Lizzie intercepted the conversation.

'Yeah,' Edwin said furiously nodding his head in agreement.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Casey asked slightly confused.

'Look I love to stay for this little chit chat but there are places I'd rather be,'

'Yeah, alone in your room,'

'Just because someone has a date with good ol' Max doesn't mean I need to have a date today.'

'It seems your rep has been severely declining, you haven't gone out with anyone in ages,' Casey said smirking.

'Just because the roles have switched for a week or two doesn't mean anything Case,' he strode towards her. 'You know I'll always be the adorable big brother that you love,'

'Urgh,' she spat. 'You wish,'

'Okay,' Lizzie looked confused. 'Derek, what we're trying to say is that you have no proof that Casey is a,' she paused and looked at everyone else. 'You know,'

'Urm, she's dated like half of the football team,'

'Well, they're athletic,' Edwin shrugged.

'And good looking,' Nora added.

'Yeah,' George nodded.

'In less that a week,' Derek finished.

'Casey?' Nora exclaimed half in shock.

'Everything's coming out now' Lizzie muttered to Edwin and he nodded.

'I didn't expect World War Three to be unleashed during the middle of our dinner' Edwin whispered back.

Lizzie contained her giggle. 'What are you talking about? They've been at war from the very moment they set eyes on each other,'

'More like they've been at IT ever since they set eyes on each other,' Edwin smirked correcting Lizzie.

'Look that's my business guys,' Casey said crossing her arms. 'I'll talk to you later mum,'

'Well, don't say I didn't warn you guys,' he said turning to go up the stairs.

'Well you're a bit hypocritical, considering that you're the skirt chasing cad, you're a manwhore for shit's sake!' Casey screamed back tailing him.

'Ooooh, Casey said a swear word!' Derek said pointing at Casey.

'You are SUCH a five year old Venturi,'

'Casey,' Nora said. 'Room now,'

Casey huffed. 'But he started it,'

'You are just fuelling the fire, you know better than that,' Nora said shaking her head. 'You know the rules and like you said, we'll talk later'

'But it's him, with anything to do with that thing the rules go out the window.' She sulked, which resulted in a mega watt smile from Derek.

'Aahhh,' she threw her hands in the air and moved to the landing following Derek up the stairs.

She was next to him when he whispered, 'I have that effect on all the girls,'

'What effect? Temporary insanity for thinking you're even dateable material?' she retorted in response

'No, breaking the rules bit. You see, my girls tend to live a little, what's the word,' he tapped his head, 'dangerously,' he said with a wink.

'Urghh,' she said shoving him away. 'Jerk,'

'Spacey,'

'Cad,'

'Keener,'

'chauvinistic pig,'

'Grade grubber,'

'Hey, the last time I did that was for you're sorry ass,'

'Yeah,' Derek raised his hands in the air and then smirked. 'But you're the sorry ass that bought my sob story,'

'You JERK!'

'Whatever,' he shrugged.

Suddenly they had ended up in her room. He had followed her obviously.

'Why did you say that the dress was too short when you helped me buy it,' she blurted.

Derek stared at her in shock. 'What?' he said trying to go backwards.

'Why did you say,'

'No I heard you the first time Case,'

'Well why did you say that it made me look like a,' she couldn't say the word.

Derek wasn't prepared to answer that.

'Because,'

'What's your reason though?'

'I don't need a reason,' he said backing away from her room rushing into his room.

'Derek,' she running after him. 'We went for an outing and I wanted to go shopping, you reluctantly agreed and then we,'

'You don't need to tell me what happened I was there you know,'

'But when I came out of the dressing room you said it was fine,'

Actually no words came out of his mouth. He was in too much shock.

'Derek,'

'So?' He murmured coming out of his daze.

'I know you better than anyone, you always have a reason,'

'I don't though,'

She looked accusingly at him.

'Fine!' He exclaimed.

'Well,' she said crossing her arms in anger.

'Well,' he said staring at the floor. 'I'm not going to tell you,' he said shoving her out of his room, slamming the door in her face.

'Der-ek!'

'Like music to the ears,' he smirked.

* * *

She was pretending to be asleep when he came into her room that night. He bent down next to her and moved the wisps of hair from her face. She was surprised he didn't notice that she was heavily breathing all of a sudden. He looked at her and smiled. He would never have been able to do this when they were in college. He sat on her chair next to her desk, shuffling through her papers and saw that she had done all her work.

'Keener,' he sniggered to himself as he took two essays. 'I'll be permanently borrowing these,'

Casey let out a light grunt and Derek jumped on his feet and moved slowly towards her. Then he just smiled as he looked down. He bent down to sit on the floor beside her bed and watched her.

'The only reason,' he breathed out a sigh before continuing. 'The only reason I allowed you to buy that god damned dress was because I thought that _I_ would be the only one seeing it.' He murmured, almost in anger. He got back up on his feet, placed the duvet that was half hanging off the bed back on her and quietly shut the door on his way out.

That was the day that Casey realised that she had feelings for the bane of her existence.

And so did he.

* * *

**As you can tell, I like fluff..but I'm trying to maintain the crazy Derek and Casey banter that we have always seen on LWD..hope I'm doing justice!  
Au reviour! x**


	3. Food Fight

**Okay, so a few people were a bit confused as to what's going on, hopefully this chap answers the queries! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, never thought I would get such supportive reviews! Also, I'm a Brit so I do forget to change the spellings and stuff so just ignore it! Also, I keep saying University, I mean College, or is that the same thing? :S **

**ANYWHOOOOO, Derek and Casey had graduated from high school and it's been a few years and they've gone home for the holidays :)**

* * *

'So tell me why we never got like an apartment together?' Derek asked swirling the cereal around in the bowl when he heard Casey's footsteps coming towards the kitchen. As usual, whenever Derek and Casey returned home, Edwin would return to being his brother's personal servant and so far Edwin had washed all of Derek's laundry, his hockey kit, made his bed and cereal all before 11:00a.m.

'Because you're Derek and I'm Casey. It just would not have worked,'

'Well, we did survive each other for like a billion years in this house,' Derek said looking around the place. It was as though all the memories they shared during their years of high school came flooding back.

'It was like four actually,' Casey declared in an annoyed tone, ' besides you have parties every night and I like to have some peace and quiet whilst listening to Chopin, it wouldn't have worked' she stated as she grabbed a water bottle from the counter. 'Can you just imagine how it would be like, I mean we argue incessantly and it just would not be appropriate it would,'

'You know I'm not listening right?' Derek cut in, 'and who the hell is Soapan?' He added as he spun around on his stool. He continued to spin on his chair round and round until he almost fell off. He grasped the counter and laughed. Casey stood there watching him in what Derek would describe as pure and utter disgust.

'Chopin,' she said in an accent, 'he was Polish and an amazing composer,'

'What? He already croaked? Did he hate his music that much or something?' Derek asked with a slight smirk on his face as he watched Casey take a sip from her water.

'It's classical music dumbass, but then again you probably didn't even know that genre even existed' she said shaking the water bottle at him forgetting it was open. The contents sprayed all over Derek's shirt, he jumped off his stool and began to slowly move towards Casey in his drenched shirt.

'It was an accident Derek,' she squealed and slowly backed away from him. 'Derek,' she said warningly worried about what was going to happen next. 'It was an accident,'

Derek said nothing, his expression was unreadable. Then he grinned.

And before Casey could blink, he had dumped the contents of his bowl on top of her head.

'Oh my,' Casey shivered as the cold milk soaked through her top. This was how it would all begin. She would make what she would consider an 'independent' statement of what she really felt and then Derek would give a snide reply and retaliate...his style. So, it was obvious that Casey would have to play his game, which consisted of no rules.

The next few moments were a blur. It consisted of Casey running to the fridge and grabbing the first thing she could find and charging guns blazing straight at Derek. He had jumped away and ran around the counter to get a whip cream can.

And the war began.

After Derek had used up all the whipped cream, he waited for Casey to retaliate. The thing he hadn't realised was what she was holding.

'Shi,' Derek said jumping to move away, knocking a row of plastic plates to the floor in the process.

'You're so lucky that wasn't mum's good china,' she said grinning.

Derek couldn't help but grin back. It wasn't as if all the whipped cream on her was appealing to him or anything.

She dove straight at him sticking her hand into the honey pot (yeah, honey) and smearing it all over Derek. He was wriggling under her until she finished redoing his hair with the honey, covering his shirt and hands, to top it all off he even pleaded for her to stop tickling him with her hands. Casey finally got up and wiped the whip cream off her jeans to be splat with something else.

'Derek!'

Twenty minutes later they had food in the most uncomfortable places, the fridge was completely empty and the entire kitchen was covered in, well, the outcome of Derek and Casey's latest battle.

'This' Casey muttered waving her hands around, '_this_ is why we didn't get a place together,' she huffed and slumped back next to Derek.

'Ooooh food fight,' Marti squealed as she entered the kitchen and jumped on the two of them and began rolling around in the mess that they had made.

'Marti, this is not lady-like,' she began, clearly appalled by her behaviour. It seemed all the years of braiding her hair and playing dolls with her were a waste. Because when it came down to it all, she was a Venturi.

Derek scoffed. 'Says the girl who just had a food fight with me,'

'Touché,' Casey laughed. 'You know I'm surprised that no one heard us shouting,'

'Or in your case shrieking,' Derek said rubbing his ears tenderly. 'I think you may have broken a few windows,'

'Grow up Derek!' she said pointing to the huge red stain on her white shirt. It was either jam or cranberry juice. Or both.

'You first Case,' he said pointing to his chocolate covered trousers.

Casey glared at him and he just smiled. Casey rolled her eyes and Derek just pulled her closer in a half hug. Over the years, Derek had become accustomed to Casey's affectionate side and slowly began to pick up her traits. He blames the amount of time they spent together. She thinks it was just Derek softening up. Marti giggled as she saw her big brother and eldest step-sister share a 'moment'.

'What was all that racket?' George questioned to Nora as he entered the kitchen.

'What in the world is going on?' Nora shouted.

'Yeah, what's,' Edwin asked as he and Lizzie ran in. They both slipped and tumbled straight into the trio sitting comfortably on the floor.

'Aahhh, Ed! Get off!' Derek said shoving Edwin off him.

'Sorry bro,' he said laughing as he saw all the muck they were all sitting in.

'Cool, food fight,' Lizzie said looking at Marti and they both began to giggle.

'You're right about that Lizard,' Derek said grabbing a mix of whipped cream, honey, fruits and something sticky off the floor and wiping it all over her face.

'Ewwww, Derek!' Lizzie squealed trying to get off whatever was pasted on her face and threw it back at Derek.

'Kids,' George said cautiously seeing where it was going.

Edwin began laughing at her and Lizzie fought back by throwing something at him. All the kids grabbed whatever they could and began to throw it at each other.

'Kids,' George said again.

The parents stood at the door of the kitchen in complete and utter shock. Ever since Derek and Casey came home, the house was turned upside down. Now _all_ their children were wriggling around on the floor throwing what was supposed to be their dinner on each other.

'Children!' Nora shouted.

They all immediately stilled, including George.

'Upstairs now, get changed and then we are all meeting down in the living room for a discussion.' George added with a hint of anger in his voice.

As they all ran upstairs Nora and George prayed that nothing would stain on the carpet. God knows what they all had been rolling around in.

* * *

**Reviews are the equivalent to a chocolate gateau topped with a sprinkling of grated dark chcoclate and a dusting of icing sugar :)  
Pardon the pun, I was just thinking of the Venturi/McDonald foodfight :D  
Also, if you want the next chapter to be when Casey confronts Derek with regards to her drunken night, let me know ;)  
Adios x**


	4. The Talk

**Hi guys!**

**Okay, so first of all, THANK YOU to those who bother to review my stuff, it really does make my day and for those who don't, I would really appreciate it if you did :)**

**Second, let's just pretend that Vacation with Derek didn't happen (apart from the dasey moments of course) and that Nora and George didn't have a kid...you'll understand later on.**

**And I don't know about you guys, but I really terribly miss LWD and I even though I had to watch everything online I absolutely adored the series. So by posting new chapters and stories, this is my way of REVIVING DASEY! And there were these youtube videos that I found which took my breath away! Kudos to sugah66 (search for: obviously sugah66) and Jasam4evr (search for: what if dasey) who own these videos, I loved them!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

So it ended with only Derek and Casey having the talk with the parents, and the rest of the kids in the Venturi/McDonald household getting away with it since they were 'under the influence' of their irresponsible, immature older siblings. Derek and Casey couldn't be grounded, considering they only came home for the holidays, but regardless Nora was well-known for her punishments, she learnt a lot with Derek under the same roof as her. George, not so much.

* * *

'But mum, Derek thought that I started a fight with him, just because I accidentally spilt water on him,' she said standing up from the chair, pulling Derek up with her. Derek jumped away slightly from Casey's touch in repulsion. Her hair smelt too much of strawberries and cream and it was making his mouth water. The parents looked at their children from the opposite side of the table. 'We are _so_, so, so sorry, it was an accident,' she began grovelling.

'Kids, we know that anything between the two of you is never an "accident",' Nora quoting Casey.

Derek scoffed. 'Yeah, _accident_,' Casey glared at him from the corner of her eye and Derek went silent. He knew better than to aggravate her whilst she was trying to get _both_ of them off with a light sentence. He didn't want to be grounded for the entire holiday.

'You are both adults!' Nora exclaimed. 'You should know better!'

'Casey, you are the responsible one,' George was almost moaning at this point. He was probably thinking about all the wasted food and the state the kitchen was in.

'I know, it wasn't meant to get that out of control, I didn't even realise that we,' Casey pleaded.

'Turned the kitchen into such a mess? Finished all the food?' Nora finished looking at the two of them. She had past her furious phase.

'Seriously? We finished _all_ the food?' Derek looked proud, and George looked like he was going to have his son's head on a platter. George of all people, was about to lose his temper.

'Not to mention you both practically pasted the entire contents of the fridge on the newly refurbished and might I add sparkling _clean _kitchen floor,' George added looking specifically at his eldest son, who seemed to be interested with the floor's designs.

'It wasn't _that_ clean,' Derek muttered, which resulted in Casey knocking him in the ribs with her elbow. Casey glared at him, giving him the 'shut up or I'll make you shut up' look. 'Ow,' he mouthed to her.

Casey looked back to the puzzled parents. 'I am going to take responsibility for this one,' Casey said sighing and Derek nodded. 'And so will Derek,'

Derek nodded and then processed what Casey had said. 'Wha?' Derek shot Casey a "HELL NO" look and before he could speak she had clamped her hand over his mouth. They were already in enough trouble and Derek opening his mouth would only make it worse.

'Don't mind him,' she said half laughing, half struggling to keep her hand secured on Derek's mouth. Derek was trying to move Casey's hand away, because as soon as she had shot over to his side he had immediately noticed how close they were. And of course, Casey didn't know what personal space was. So he kept quiet, hoping that if he didn't move, she wouldn't either.

'Good,' Nora heaved a sigh and then gave a questioning look to her husband. George as usual, was not paying attention. Casey had been able to shut up Derek? When did that happen?

'Don't,' Casey warned her hand still on his mouth.

'Nah uh,' Derek said through Casey's mouth looking at Casey as though she was mad. Then he bit her, Casey flinched but stayed where she was. She had experienced worse from Derek, and she hadn't gotten rabies. Yet.

'Derek,' Casey gritted her teeth. 'Not now,' Nora and George glanced at each other. They seemed to be acting like a married couple more and more lately.

'No,' Derek said sulking, and then he saw the menacing look on Casey's face. 'Fine,' he huffed, crossing his arms. 'But you owe me,'

'I owe _you_ nothing, what you should owe _our_ parents is GRATITUDE,' Casey said beaming at Nora and George. Nora and George immediately smiled back at Casey.

Derek winced when she had referred to Nora and George 'their' parents. 'Whatever,' he muttered.

'We are glad that both of you, especially you son,' George looked very proud, given the circumstances, 'that you can accept you're responsibilities and learn from your mistakes. I know you're kids still, but you are both adults first,'

'Yes, thanks George,' Casey beamed at him, causing Derek to roll his eyes. Then he realised what his father had said. His father was _proud_? Over his dead body! And it was all because of Casey. She had made him become a goody-two-shoes! He wasn't good, he was far from it. He wanted a food fight. He didn't want to...take responsibility. Ick! Casey was seriously tainting his rep and that needed to change.

'Oh, and Casey,' Nora said tearing her eyes away from the evident chemistry between her daughter and her step-son.

'Yeah mum?' Casey said trying to calm Derek down. She knew he was going to get slightly hysterical due to George's "accepting your responsibilities" speech. He just wasn't mature enough for it.

'Truman called, he said you weren't answering your phone and he wanted to know whether the date for tomorrow was on?' Nora asked.

'Oh,' Casey said beginning to fidget with the hem of her top. Derek's whole body immediately tensed at the mention of Truman's name. 'Can we talk about that later?' she muttered quickly to her mother.

Nora nodded and requested the two to pay for all the food they had used up and to clean up the entire mess before quickly leaving with George. She didn't want to know why Derek's mood had suddenly changed due to the mention of her daughter's ex-boyfriend.

'Derek, I,' Casey wanted to explain that they were just going to go out for a coffee and nothing more.

'Don't,' Derek put his hand up in front of his face, and with that he left the room.

* * *

**So yeah, just a filler, don't worry I am going somewhere with this and send me a review :)  
Auf Wiedersehen! x**


	5. Disturbing Derek

**Again, thanks for reviewing :)**

**

* * *

**

'Derek?' Casey wanted his attention after cleaning the entire kitchen on her own (well, Derek had forced a few of his fellow followers, from his college to help her) but still,Caey was tired and wanted to sort out everything unanswered between them. Derek had a feeling where the conversation (or lack of it) was going, so he kept quite whilst he flicked through the television channels. 'Der,'

'No talk. Hockey.' He said as soon as he switched to the channel. He was munching on the nachos that Casey had bought, after she had refilled the contents of the fridge. She looked furious.

He tried to push her away with his leg, but Casey stood firmly in her place. 'What Case?' he demanded. 'Are you _really_ going to disturb _me_ during one of my hockey matches?' Had he really become that soft? That she could just disturb him whenever? This, in Derek's mind was just simply unacceptable.

'We are going to talk. Now Derek.' She informed him crossing her arms across her chest to make a point. 'About everything,'

'You might be able to use that tone with French, but not with me' he said avoiding eye contact with her.

'Don't bring Truman into this,' Casey whined. 'I haven't spoken to him in practically years,'

'Yeah, so why did he call about the _date_?' Was Derek being spiteful?

'He clearly got the wrong idea, besides that not what I want to talk about,' She wanted his attention. Right that moment. So she did the unthinkable. She stood in front of him when he was watching his match.

'Well, if you can't already see, I'm BUSY, so bah bye' he pushed her waist with his arms and she moved. Only slightly.

'But I have something to ask you,' she said fidgeting with her fingers. Derek quickly glanced at her and then back to the screen; she, Casey McPreppy pants had used_ 'but' _at the beginning of a sentence. This meant it was serious, and she was also nervous about it. She had the "we need to talk" face, and only _he_ was allowed to use those words with _other _girls. Girls who he would have a fling with, the one night stand kind. Not the step-sister (no matter how hot) kind.

He looked directly at her. 'What did I say? No!' Then he turned back to his program.

'Derek,' she said with her "I'm up to something" look. He had looked up to see what she was doing and within the space of a few seconds she had switched off the television, stolen the remote and gained Derek's full attention. Well, she did learn everything she knew from him.

'Fine,' he said sulking. Then blinked quickly at his words. He was becoming more and more _nice_. He shrugged the thought away to the back of his mind.

'Huh?' Casey stared in astonishment. Derek had agreed to her demands, and was now sulking. Now this _had_ to be recorded.

'Proceed, talk, whatever,' he tries not to complain when he crosses his arms and lying back on the couch. Casey placed herself on the couch beside his smelly chair and watched his actions. She had known him enough to pay a great deal of attention to his mannerisms because of his incredible ability to lie. But as of lately, whenever Derek lied he would scratch behind his ear, and she would be able call him on his bluff.

'Well? I haven't got all day you know,' he said abruptly. It only occurred to her now that she had stopped Derek from watching one of his hockey matches. Okay, so the match was a replay of one he saw a few hours ago, but still...no one disturbs Derek. Especially when he's watching hockey. Clearly she forgot the rules.

'First thing's first, Truman is a _friend_, I don't understand why you're gettitng so agitated about it, I know you didn't like him that much but,'

'Is that what you wanted to talk about? Because I don't have all the time in the world Case,'

'Right okay, so no talking of Truman?'

'Just don't mention the name in front of me, okay?' Derek barked.

'Fine, Jeesh' Case rubbed her forehead. 'You see that night when I got a little bit tipsy,' she moved on to the real matter at hand. She noticed him slightly flinch, and was there a slight twitch of the eye?

'Which one?' he said smirking, immediately regaining his voice and confidence.

'Not funny,' she was giving him one of her deadly glares. 'The one when I came to your place and well, then I remember getting picked up by Emily,'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' He scratched his ear and Casey smiled. He was lying. He knew very well what she was talking about. _Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

'Derek,' She said calmly.

'What? It was a long, LONG time ago,' his voice was cracking. It looked like he wanted to avoid this conversation, because he was ready to break at any moment.

'Like two weeks,' she stated, desperate to find out the truth.

'Exactly,' he said looking at Casey as though she was the dumbest person on the planet. 'A long time ago,'

'I remember a few things in between but not everything,' she tried to re-collect what had happened that night.

'What did you _think_ happened Case?' he raised his eyebrows.

'EWWW, nothing like that!' she said hitting him on the shoulder. She paused as she noticed him shuffle awkwardly around in his chair. 'Did it?'

'Wha, what, no, no' Derek stuttered. Derek _stuttered_?

'Oh my, what did I do? What did we do? I mean did we do something?' Casey began to ramble.

'Uh, well,' Derek shifted around in his chair.

Casey grabbed him by the collar. 'Tell. Me. Now.'

'No,' Derek said and Casey's breathing returns to normal. 'Well, not that time,'

'What do you mean not that time? There was another time?' Casey panicked, her breathing becoming shorter and Derek watched in amazement as she moved around his room. And now he's wondering whether he needs to call in re-inforcements. But then again the siblings know nothing. So again, he's on his own. With Casey. He knows in his gut that it's not going to end well.

'Will you let me finish woman?' Derek exclaimed. 'And stop moving around so quickly, it's hurting my head!'

Casey sat in silence next to Derek. For once. 'So, you came back to mine after you went out with Emily,' Casey opened her mouth to speak but Derek placed her finger on her lips. He removed his hand away quickly from her face, not noticing how close they were. 'And I wasn't at first entirely sure if you were more drunk than the first time I saw you, or if you were sobering up. But we kind of,'

Casey had moved away from Derek's hand and had begun tearing up. 'Oh my god,' she said on the verge of crying. 'I'm too young to be a mother, and of all people to be the father my _step-brother_, I mean this would be Jerry Springer worthy! And we absolutely hate each other! How could we possibly raise a child?'

'Whoa, Case,' he laughed. 'We didn't, you know, do _that. Why_? Did you want it to?' He questioned raising his eyebrows. He knew he shouldn't let down his guard and hit on her, but come on, it was Casey. 'Besides, we dont _hate _each other, the way we behave is just us showing a different way of...affection,' he said smiling at her.

Casey took in a huge gulp of air and a wave of relief washed over her at his words. Then she smacked him.

'Ouch, what was that for?' Derek rubbed his arm, clearly annoyed that she was not letting him tell his story.

'For nearly making me have a panic attack,' Casey slowly breathed in and out, 'So what happ,'

'Will you just SHUT UP?' He yelled making Casey jump.

'Sorry,' she mumbled. 'You can continue,'

She sat back and listened to Derek's very, very brief account of what had occurred that night. Casey began to shake her head. 'No,' she uttered under her breath.

'I couldn't do anything,' his voice was regretful. He stood up to comfort her, but she dodged past him and ran up the stairs. He ran after her, but she had locked her door.

'Come on Case, it's not that bad.' Derek was knocking on the door. She had broken into a fit of tears. His hands touched her door, almost as though he was trying to reach out to her. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered through the door. He knew she had heard because she had stopped crying.

'How could you not tell me?' She said quietly through the door. Derek sighed and sat down next to the door. He knew she was sitting on the floor next to the door on the other side.

'You were already walking around eggshells with me, and then if you found out about that as well, I knew that you would flip out, so I just,'

'Just what?'

'Pretended that it never happened?' Derek said suggestively.

'How can you pretend Derek,' she said mumbling through the door, 'I remember _everything_,'

'Everything?' Derek sounded concerned.

She was quiet.

'Case?' He repeated.

'Yes,'

'Oh,' he coughed. 'How much do you remember exactly?'

Casey didn't respond.

'Case,'

'I really hate you right now,' she whispered low enough for only him to hear.

'Yeah, well I'll just have to live with that,' Derek shot back in anger. He could hear Casey try to contain her sobs. 'Look, Case, I'm sorry,' he kept knocking on the door for another ten minutes, but there was no response. The scene had caused the siblings to come into the hallway.

'What happened?' Lizzie asked interrupting the silence.

'You don't want to know,' Derek looked annoyed as he stormed into his room, slamming the door behind.

* * *

**Don't worry guys, it's not going to be angst-ville (unless you want it to be?) and it can't be (yet) because you don't know what he told her ;)**  
**Ciao!**


	6. The Interrogation

**I know it's been a while..but when you get writers block it KINDA sucks :)  
Hope this okayyyy..**

'Case?' Lizzie had been attempting to get her sister's attention for the last ten minutes.

'Huh?' Casey was preoccupied with the magazine she was flipping through. The only thing on the mind was to avoid Derek, or whether to call him or just to ignore him. She did act a little over the top, but that was who Casey was. She was a drama Queen and Derek was the one who pulled her down to earth. Casey was in less of a mood now because she was spending more time with the rest of the family, catching up on the latest gossip at Thompson High and in the neighbourhood. It also made her fight with Derek easier when he had packed his bags the next day and told the rest of the family he was going to stay at Sam's for a while. He hadn't even looked at Casey as he walked out of the door. Derek and Casey both knew that they had to spend some time away from each other, otherwise the tension would just become unbearable for them. And for the rest of the family. 'Sorry Liz, was in my own world for a moment,'

'That's okay, I just wanted to know why you're so mad at Derek,' Lizzie asked whilst climbing onto Casey's bed to play with her sister's hair.

Casey looked up at her little sister in shock and then sighed. 'It doesn't matter Liz,'

'Case,' she urged her sister to spill, slightly tugging at Casey's long brown locks. They always told each other everything. 'We promised no secrets,'

Casey sighed. She was right, she had to tell Lizzie. They were after all, really close regardless of living in separate places; they had still kept in contact calling each other every day. 'Because,' she hesitated. Well, she couldn't tell her sister the _whole_ truth. Lizzie would probably lose respect for her. Casey refused to talk to him, and after a while, he had given up attempting to talk to her. 'Well there was night, when I kind of got really drunk and Derek was there. And well, Derek being Derek,' she moaned. 'Let's not talk about the events of that night,'

'Case,' Lizzie stopped braiding her hair and sat on the floor next to Casey to hold her hand. 'If you guys are together, then we understand,'

Casey dropped her hand in shock. 'If WHO are together?' she yelped.

'You and De,'

'No way!' Casey looked at her sister in outrage. 'Why would you even _think_ that!'

'Because,'

'Hold on, what do you mean _we_?' Casey cut off Lizzie and as if on cue, Edwin and Marti stumbled out of Casey's closet. Marti was wrapped up in a purple sparkly scarf and Edwin had been covered with makeup.

'Sorry,' Edwin said holding his hands up in defeat, obviously forgetting his current appearance.

'Yeah, we were playing "Princesses on Parade" and then we heard you two talking so we decided to sneak in and,' Marti was stopped by Edwin. Casey spotted Edwin shoving a small purple glittering object into Marti's hands. It was a pony.

'No we weren't' Edwin said glaring at Marti, suddenly aware of what he had on his face. He peaked into Casey's mirror and cringed. 'I'm too old for this,' he mumbled to himself.

'But I'm your baby sis,' Marti beamed back at Edwin. Edwin rolled his eyes and saw Lizzie tried to hold her laughter in. 'You. Not funny,' he said pointing at Lizzie.

'Where is a camera when you need one?' Lizzie asked before she looked at Casey and they burst out laughing.

'You don't have tissues do you?' He whispered to Casey, irgnoring Lizzie's comment and not wanting to hurt his little sister's feelings.

Casey pointed to the drawer, 'its called makeup removal wipes, and I hope you don't ever need to use them again. Aren't you a little old to be playing dress up?' Casey looked at Marti, on the verge of laughing. Marti was nine, yet she was still talking to Daphne and playing make-believe.

Marti scoffed. 'That's like saying _I _shouldn't be playing pretend,'

'Well, I bet you play that a lot with Derek, he seems to be good at that game,' Casey muttered bitterly.

'See!' Lizzie exclaimed jumping up to her feet. 'This is why we thought you were together! Because everything seems to be so much more...personal!' Lizzie exclaimed.

'But it's me and Derek, we've always been personal!' Casey exclaimed trying to prove her point, but it backfired. All the kids looked at each other.

'No, I didn't mean it like that,' Casey tried to take her words back.

'This is why I told Ed and well' Casey glared at her sister and then to Edwin.

Edwin shrugged. 'You know me; I couldn't help but eavesdrop, if it's to do with a Casey/Derek experiment,' Casey looked threateningly at him. 'Sorry,' he mumbled.

'Yeah,' Marti said shyly. 'But it _was_ about you and Smerek,'

'Guys,' Casey sighed as the three plopped onto her bed, as if in defeat, and finally joined them. It was surprising how all four of them could still fit on her small single bed.

'But the way you two behave around each other,' Edwin said confused. 'There are all these remarks and comments that you make,' a folder had suddenly emerged from his hands; he was flipping through the pages.

'What is that?' Casey looked worryingly at the pages that Edwin was holding in that extremely thick folder.

'It's a compilation of everything Derek and Casey, which has become larger over the years,' Edwin explained.

'Isn't that a bit thick?' Casey said slightly bothered by the size of what he was holding, also curious with what it contained.

'Oh no,' Lizzie shook her head looking at the folder. 'That's one. Of fifteen.'

Casey sat looking at the folder in amazement. 'The fighting and shouting, doesn't just affect you and Smerek,' Marti said.

'Yeah, your words and his are a deadly combination and it's painful to see you two fight, like _that_,' Edwin said honestly.

'It hurts,' Marti's voice quietens and her eyes are welled up with tears.

Casey took Marti's hand in hers and squeezes it tightly, 'that's how we've always been though, things have changed' she tried not to think of what had happened that day. She was doing everything she could to erase those events from her mind. But it had been etched on her mind, body and soul. She knew that she would never be rid of that night. And neither would he.

'Exactly!' Lizzie exclaimed, now looking rather frustrated with the whole situation. 'You've been doing the cat and mouse thing for so long now we just thought that,' Lizzie saw Casey's expression change from calm to panic mode in the space of a few seconds. _Did they find out what happened? They were good at eavesdropping, maybe they overheard the conversation? _

'Di, did you overhear our fight?'

'No,' Marti said shaking her head and then jumped on Casey. 'But we know that you two will make up soon,' she said, her mood immediately changing as she wrapped her arms around Casey's waist. Casey felt something tug at her heart.

Casey cuddled Marti and smiled at her, 'Why do you say that Smarts?'

'Because, you're Casey and Derek,' she said before playing with her sparkly pony. 'Duh,'

'See what I mean!' Edwin exclaimed pointing directly at his little sister. 'If Marti sees it, why can't you? I mean you guys are practically together!'

Casey looked at the three of them. 'We are not together guys; we _cannot_ go out with each other,'

'But,' Lizzie was stopped by Casey.

'If you don't remember, Derek and I are legally related,'

'Through marriage,' Edwin attached that little detail, which made a great difference to the statement that Casey was attempting to put across. 'Minor details,'

'No, a _major_ detail!'

'But,'

'And have you noticed how we are completely polar opposites? We never get along as it is, and you think that we would be good together?'

'Opposites attract,' Edwin countered.

'Not skirt chasing cads like Derek and people like me who look for guys that are marriage material,'

'Marriage material?' Edwin's eyebrow shot up.

'Well,' Casey shrugged but couldn't come up with an answer.

'But you would make such a cute,' Lizzie was quickly cut off by Casey.

'Don't even finish that sentence!' Casey said her hand flying into the air.

'But you two know each other better that anyone else!' Edwin protested.

'Yeah, but it can't happen,'

'But that's not what Sme,' Marti was silenced by Edwin's hand. Edwin sent Lizzie a look, and she sent Marti a look. Casey watched their change in behaviour.

'What's going on?' Casey was puzzled by the behaviour of her younger siblings.

The three of them got up quickly and left within an instant, leaving Casey in her room baffled by the entire conversation. Were they actually approving of her being with Derek?

'You know,' Edwin said as he shut the door behind him in the attic and turned to Lizzie and Marti. 'I think Casey may not like Derek,'

'You see Ed,' Lizzie patted her step-brother on the shoulder. 'That's where you're wrong,'

'Why do you say that?' Edwin asked.

'Because, Case never said that she didn't like Derek,' Lizzie said but Edwin looked confused.

'She just gave reasons for why they couldn't be together! Those are two different things!' Marti said rolling her eyes.

'It means that Casey _does_ like Derek,'

'Oh,' Edwin said. 'Then we have a problem.'

'Why?' Marti asked.

'Because I think Derek likes Casey,'

'So? Didn't we already know that?' Marti said stating the, well, obvious. Lizzie nodded in agreement.

'No,' Edwin shook his head. 'Because I think Derek really, _really_ likes Casey.'

* * *

**I thought I should include the family and not let EVERYTHING revolve around dasey..even though it already does :)  
Review? :)  
Poka! (apparently its Russian)**


	7. Bonding Time

**I know it's been a while (don't kill me!) but here we are and if I get enough reviews I'll be posting chapters quicker :)  
So there's some incentive to review :P**

* * *

Casey had cornered Edwin on his own when he had returned from hockey practise. Who knew that he would become sporty like his older brother? He had jumped from no one to 'the one' in high school. He followed his brother's footsteps when it came to wooing the ladies, and Lizzie although may not have been as bad, she had just as many boyfriends.

'Do you have anything to say Ed?' She asks, eyeing him carefully to see if he would cave. Her conversation with the three of them the day before had been a real eye-opener. Casey never in a million years would have guessed that her sister and two step-siblings wanted her and Derek to get together. They ran out of her room in the last minute before she could learn anymore, so today, she was determined to find out more.

'What are you talking about Case?' Edwin pretended to look confused. It seemed that the title of 'chronic liar' should be given to all Venturi's.

She held her stare hoping that she might get something out of him. Well, she was Casey. And she did give the best glares ever.

'Well, there is something,' he said throwing his hockey kit next to the coat rack.

'Go on,' Casey urged moving closer to him, hopefully putting him off and causing him to spill everything. When did he become taller than her? When did he lose so much weight? When did he suddenly bulk up and look in shape? Casey's face saddened at the thought of her siblings all growing up. It made her feel ancient.

'You see, I like this girl,' Edwin began weaving his hands through his hair, and looked down at Casey to see her reaction.

'Oh,' Casey sounded disappointed. She was expecting to find out what Marti had said previously. It had just occurred to her, that whilst she was away at University, life did continue without Derek. And her.

'If you don't want to talk then,' Edwin said realising that she had figured out that the topic of discussion was not going to be revolving around Derek.

'No no,' Casey hadn't acted like a big sister in a long time. It had been a while since anyone had come to her for advice. Marti went to Lizzie. And Lizzie was able to cope without Casey with relationships, even though they talked about everything. 'Tell me,'

'This girl,' Casey nods and he continues. 'We're friends and it's just,'

'She doesn't feel the same way?'

Edwin gave her the same look Derek gave in whenever she cut in. Casey gave the motion that her mouth was zipped up, so he continued. 'I'm not entirely sure; our relationship isn't exactly...simple. We're friends, but then we're best friends, and it's just all really complicated. Sometimes I think she's interested and then there are days when we're so busy we don't see each other and then,'

'Then?'

'We got into an argument and then we kissed,'

'Oh,' Casey smiled at the thought of Edwin and a girl. Wasn't it just yesterday when he was caught kissing Marti's monkey?

'Then she ignored me for a while and then when we were at dinner,'

'At dinner?' Casey's eyes widened. 'You're not talking about Liz?' She blurts out.

'No, no!' Edwin responded. A little too quickly for her liking. She knew how Venturis worked. 'Tanya, she came to dinner,'

'Right,' Casey didn't realise that she just let out a huge gulp of air that seemed to have been holding.

'She kept giving me hidden glances across the table and after dinner, it was just so confusing, because she didn't even talk to me. And then we talk, get into an argument and then we,' Edwin motioned.

'Oh,' Casey smiled.

Edwin sighed. 'I don't mind the kissing and stuff but I just don't understand what it means,'

'I see,' Casey said moving towards the couch. She sat down and patted on the seat next to her, motioning Edwin to come and sit next to her. 'Do you think this Tanya is leading you on perhaps?' she wonders, out loud.

'No way,' Edwin shook his head. 'She's not like that, I think she's just as confused as I am,'

Casey nodded and looked back at Edwin. This girl seemed to sound more and more like her little sister and less like this supposed Tanya, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. 'I think she likes you, but you should talk to her properly. Ask her what's going on between you two and just go from there,'

'I guess,' Edwin seemed a little uneasy.

'Is there something else you want to tell me Ed?' Casey adds, her voice gentle. Nothing like the tone she uses with his brother.

'It's just, I really like her,' he admitted. 'I don't know how to do this, I just don't want to jeopardize what we have,' Casey looked a little shocked. Edwin apparently was exactly like Derek. He acts like the tough 'player' on the exterior, but when no one's looking (in Casey's case, when she's asleep) he can be as vulnerable as anyone else in the world.

'Oh Ed,' Casey moved over and caught him off guard as she hugged him. 'Everything will work out, I'm sure of it,'

'Yeah,' he said pulling away, feeling slightly awkward. At least Edwin had let her hug him; it seemed he wasn't as bad as Derek when it came to PDA. Yet as of lately, Derek was getting a lot better.

'Keep your chin up,' Casey beamed and he smiled back.

'This is between you and me right?' He asked looking at her.

'Of course,' she said nodding and crossed her heart with her fingers.

'It's not love or anything, well, I don't think it is,' Casey smiled at his honesty. 'I'm just used to girls fawning over me, and then there's this girl who just ignores me one minute and then jumps on me the next,'

'All I can say is talk to her,' Casey realised the advice she was giving Edwin applied to her as well. She had to talk to Derek, clear everything and make sure it was all out in the open.

'Yeah, you know Derek's coming back from Sam's tonight,' Edwin stated.

'Is that so?' She said raising her eyebrow. She knew what he was thinking. Talk to Derek.

Edwin nodded in response. 'He called this morning, saying something about how there was just too much oestrogen at Sam's house.'

Casey laughed, thinking about all of Sam's sisters and how they adored Derek. 'Oh and Ed,' Casey said as Edwin got up to leave.

'Yeah?' Edwin turned back to look at Casey.

'Here's something a friend told me, let's see how it goes' Casey paused trying to remember the words. 'When two people are destined to be together, no wind, no storm nor flood can stop it. You know why? Because true love will always find a way. So if it's not meant to be, just have hope, because in the end love isn't always a compromise. Sometimes it's a complete surprise.'

'How do you even remember all of that?' Edwin looked at her in shock.

'I was told this quite a few times,' Casey admitted.

'Wow,' Edwin said smiling at Casey, 'Your friend is really clever,'

'Yeah,' Casey smiled back as Edwin left for the kitchen. Funny how it had been Derek who told her those same words every time she got heartbroken.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking "Where's DEREK!" He's coming back in the next chapter, so calm down before you hurt yourselves!  
****And you know what to do :)**

**I've run out of ways to say bye, so yeah..OGBYE (that's in my language)**


	8. Forgive and Forget

**I know I haven't been around in a while..I'm not going to make excuses, I'm just going to leave you with this..and hopefully you like it!  
****I had to spilt this into two..so the next bit will be up shortly oggayyyy :) **

* * *

Being at home in London was a lot different to their usual lifestyle in Queens. If they ever had an argument there, they could ignore each other, but here. At home. The death glares and bitter comments didn't go unnoticed. Casey had finally given Derek the 'I kind of forgive you' look when they were having dinner. So when she left her bedroom door open, it was code for 'get your butt in here so we can talk'. Derek hadn't spoken to Casey for a while, so he gladly obeyed.

'So,' Casey said as she sat on her chair, scribbling something on a paper.

'So,' Derek said awkwardly entering the room. He hadn't entered her room in what seemed like forever. And as ususal, it was pristine, clean and organised. Exactly how Casey was. Or how others perceived her to be. Derek, on the other hand, knew that she was all over the place (mentally of course) but no one else needed to know that. He quickly closed the door behind him. He didn't want anyone overhearing their conversation. Last time it had caused a commotion.

'Well,' Casey stood up knowing very well that it would make Derek anxious. And that wasn't like him.

'Well,' Derek repeated her words, not knowing what to say, or do, or act. So he just stood still next to the door.

Then there was silence.

'Okay, I have something to say,' Casey broke the awkward silence and Derek smirked.

'Don't you always?' Derek shot back.

'Before we talk about the events of my, that,'

'The night when you got extremely drunk?'

'Shush,' Casey said placing her finger to her mouth. 'Are you crazy! Do you _want_ our family to know what happened?'

'Fine, fine,'

'But just in case,' Casey picked up the paper she had been writing on and flung it at him. It flitted in front of him and almost fell to the floor. His quick hockey reflexes allowed him to catch it in time. As he reached out for it, he heard something click in his arm.

He looked at Casey and grimaced. 'If I broke something I'm holding you responsible,'

'Oh,' Casey looked appalled. 'Stop whining!'

Derek looked at the paper in question and then back to her.

'I need you to sign that,'

'And this is what exactly?' Derek looked carefully at Casey's scribbled handwriting.

'I want it to be officially done in writing, whatever is said in this room, stays in this room' she announced.

'You're crazy you know that?' He said laughing.

She was clearly not amused.

'Too late for that isn't it?' Derek mumbled.

Casey flinched at Derek's words. He was right. Everything had been done. But it didn't mean that she could salvage any dignity she had left. 'I want that signed Derek,' Casey ordered. 'Now,'

Derek looked down and read it. 'Fine,' he tried his best not to laugh.

'It's not funny Derek,' she watched him sign his name...correctly. She knew how he was like. That's why she had made copies.

Derek looked up at her. 'Now what?'

'Sign this as well,' she demanded. 'That's your copy, I've already signed it.'

'So what happens if I breach this contract,' Derek said raising his eyebrows.

Casey frowned. 'I've learnt a lot from your father. So in your best interests, I don't think you'd want to know.'

Derek quietened. She was serious about all of this. 'Let's get on with it then,' he said.

'I like your spirit Derek,' Casey got up from the bed, looking at Derek almost proud. Derek rolled his eyes. Clearly she didn't know what sarcasm was.

'Case,'

'Yes, right. So,' Casey cut straight to the chase and lifted her shirt, 'this is permanent?' pointing to the marks on her stomach looking at it in her full length mirror.

'I, I,' Derek said trying to shift his gaze away from her toned body, as he sat on her bed. 'Well, it _is_ a tattoo,' he became more comfortable and laid his head on her pillow. He slowly inhaled the Casey-scent he was so used to smelling every day. God, it was glorious.

'That was so helpful, thank you _so much_ for your input Derek,' her voice was dripping with sarcasm, she had moved to sit next to him on the bed. Okay, so she did know what sarcasm was. Apparently she was a pro. Casey was looking at him from the mirror; her words shook Derek from his stupor. It wasn't as if he was thinking about Casey. On the bed. With him.

Then Derek realised that he was meant to respond. 'Hey,' he tried to look offended. 'It's not my fault you got that,' he pointed at the marks that initiated their argument in the first place. Casey returned to the mirror and sighed. It was then did Derek realise that he had been staring at her body through the mirror, and so returned to looking at her ceiling. She should learn to put her shirt down in front of him.

Casey sighed. 'You can understand why I'm infuriated with you Derek,' she said realising that they were going to have another 'emotional' argument. Normally their fights were physical and would end up with bruises, worse a broken leg. Now, they seemed to be dealing with the internal bruises. This fight was one full of emotion. Full of right and wrong. And when it came down to it all, they both didn't know how to handle their situation.

'It's not my fault I'm irresistible,' he explained to Casey trying to lighten to the situation. Of course, Derek would try and boost his ego. Like it already wasn't the size of the sun.

'What was I thinking?' Casey thought about her actions that night, obviously ignoring Derek's words. 'Well I wasn't sober for one, but to,' she couldn't even bring herself to say it.

'To tattoo my initials on your own body with your own consent, blah blah blah,' he said looking at the DV marked on her skin; the intricate designs were so beautifully tattooed on that it was hard to see that they actually stood for Derek Venturi. The markings of Derek would be etched on her body forever.

'I could get it removed.' She suggested.

Or not.

'_What_ was I thinking?' Casey repeated, feeling ashamed of herself. She had always been the reserved and calm, rational thinking girl. Getting a tattoo when completely drunk was _not_ being a calm, rational thinking girl. Well..at least she hadn't gotten pregnant.

* * *

**Okay, so I know tattoos have to be covered for a while to prevent infection, but in this case, let's pretend that they don't have to be. (Because Casey didn't "realise" that she had one until Derek told her.)**

****

And I know what you're thinking..building up the suspense..to THAT? In my defence, I wanted to try and follow this from the actual LWD series and if you really think about it Casey would NEVER get pregnant (Because I have a feeling that's what some people were expecting) at the age of 19 or whatever..This is CASEY!

All these events that are happening are what I think would of happened if Derek and Casey went to Queens together, how they would behave when they came back for the holidays..its slow but there ARE dasey moments! It just takes time! And like they say..Patience is a virtue!


	9. The Pact

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry! Hopefully I'll update quicker, if any Dasey shippers are still around? Let me know what you think! This is a continuation from the last chapter and I was supposed to put this up a while ago, SORRY GUYS!**

* * *

'How am _I_ supposed to know?' Derek wailed. She was effectively blaming him for everything and it wasn't even his fault! Well, he did let her out of his apartment (it wasn't because of her short dress). And he did follow her to the tattoo parlour (it wasn't because he was mesmerised by her beauty even if she was drunk). And he hadn't even bothered to persuade her out of getting one (it wasn't after she told him that she would be getting _his _initials on her stomach either).

'You were there!' She retorted, remembering a few things from the tattoo parlour and Derek's shock when she told him she was going to get a tattoo. He had just nodded in response.

'But, I wasn't sober either!' Derek blurted. Casey looked at him wide-eyed, trying to process what he had said.

'Wha, what?' He had somehow, whilst admitting all the events of that night, seemed to miss a few important details. But now, it made more sense. How both of them had stumbled into the parlour. And how when the tattooist had asked if they were a couple they just giggled in response.

'Well, you left, completely drunk,' he said. 'And I wasn't,'

'So you decided to go get wasted as well?' She asked bitterly. She tried not to yell, scream or shout. If he was even slightly sober then maybe all of this would have been prevented.

Derek shrugged. 'We are talking about me you know,' Casey sighed at his answer. It was Derek after all. 'And just to let you know, you're the one who suggested _walking_ all the way to the tattoo parlour.'

'So?'

'It was so _far_! My feet were sore for days! I mean, I didn't have to follow you all the way you know!'

'Yeah,' Casey said looking angrily at him. 'But, I'm the one who ended up with a tattoo,'

'That's what you think,' Derek mumbled.

'Come again?' Casey hadn't been paying attention to Derek.

'Nothing,'

'Just spit it out Derek!' She yelled walking towards him.

'I said, that's what you think,' He yelled.

It took Casey a while to process what she had said before. 'Does that mean,' her eyes widened.

Derek nodded.

Casey lost her ability to speak.

'You got one so I thought, what the heck! If Space Case can get one, so can I,' Derek tried to fill the empty conversation knowing that Casey was too busy trying to analyse and re-analyse everything in her head.

'_What?' _Casey screamed finally and then practically leap-frogged over her chair onto him. 'Show me! Now! I want to see!' She said shouting at him even though they were inches away from each other.

'God, get off Case,' Derek said struggling with her sitting on him. He never had Casey on top of him. And now that she was, he was feeling rather uncomfortable.

'Oh, sorry,' she moved slightly away. Only slightly. She didn't get off him though.

Derek lifted his shirt and in the exact same spot where Casey had got Derek's initials, Derek had CM on the side of his stomach. Casey clapped in excitement. She was able to see Derek's toned chest, which seemed to form a V shape that followed down to the waistline of his trousers, she tried her best not to stare.

I don't get it,' Casey was practically talking to Derek's bare chest. Derek tried not to smile at the effect he was currently having on Casey, 'you're not upset or anything,' Casey added, obviously perplexed by their current situation.

He shrugged. 'It's a way of life. You make mistakes, you just have to learn from them,'

'It's permanent like mine?' she asked, hoping that it was. She was praying that she was not in this mess on her own.

Derek nodded again and her face broke into a smile. 'Oh,' Derek dropped his hands onto the bed. 'So you're happy now?'

'Yeah, because I'm not the only one who did something stupid!' Casey said enthusiastically and quickly hugged him.

'I shouldn't have shown you,' Derek said his voice full of regret. He could have just kept quiet and let this whole thing phase over. Now after they ended the conversation, she was going to question why _he_ had got a tattoo. Sure he was drunk, but she knew he was a heavyweight. So he had to come up with an excuse, and fast.

'No, it's _me _Derek,' she said giving her angelic look. She looked a lot happier. Sure, Casey was a drama queen, but that was expected. She would blow everything out of proportion and Derek would have to go and calm her down, or distract her from the initial problem by creating a few more.

'Exactly,' he said cleverly replying to Casey. He stopped to think how long their on-going quick quips and playful banter would last. During their fight he had hurt her, she had hurt him and in between there were no 'De-reks' or laughs or fights for the remote. The night she had told him that she hated him; he felt something in his chest. It was a different sort of pain. He didn't want to ever feel that again.

'You can trust me, besides we've got it in writing,' she said happily pointing at the papers on the side of the bed, almost forgetting that she had one on her stomach as well. 'The drunkenness also explains why you..well..' Casey averted her eyes away from Derek. 'You know..'

'What?' Derek was praying she wouldn't mention but Casey being Casey just HAD to lay everything out on the table.

'You know..' her voice trailed off and her eyes caught his. He just realised what she was talking about.

Derek's eyes widened for a second and he replaced it with his usual facade. 'No.' He was finding it difficult to keep it together. She knew him all too well. That, and the fact that she was still ontop of him.

'Oh COME ON Derek!'

'Case, get off,' he said desperately attempting to shift the conversation to something else. He attempted to pick her up and move her but her legs latched around his.

'Derek can we talk about this?' She pleaded.

'I don't know what you were talking about,' he said staring at the ceiling. If their parents caught them in this predicament it would not go down too well.

'You're going to act like it never happened?' Casey questioned.

'Yeah,' Derek thought he was stating the obvious.

'You kissed me,' she blurted.

'Yeah, one measely kiss which you got into a strop about!' He retorted. 'We were going back to normal by avoiding that topic and you just HAD to bring it up didn't you?'

'Not everyone lives in denial D,'

'What's that supposed to mean? What do you want me to say Case? I kissed you? There,' he said clearly getting worked up. 'I said it,'

'But why?' she mumbled.

'Isn't it obvious?'

She shook her head.

'I was drunk duh!' Derek shouted.

Casey's mouth formed an 'o' shape but nothing came out. She swore it could have been more.

She remembered the way he looked at her. No one had ever looked at her like that before. The longing looking in his eyes. She was his forbidden fruit, he was drunk and he just couldn't resist. He wanted her. If anything she knew what he was thinking, because she was thinking the exact same thing. And before she could say anything he had captured her lips in a kiss. She could remember the way he held her face with one hand and pulled her closer with the other. She also remembered the way she pulled him in even closer and kissed him back. She couldn't remember what happened to break the kiss, but from the moment she remembered it, all she could do was keep biting her lips. All she could do was think about it. Think about him.

He knew she was reflecting on the kiss. She was biting her lip and he hated that. It made him attracted to her even more. He knew she kissed him back. He knew she felt it too. But their parents were married. So he was going to do what he did best. Act his way through. Lie even though he didn't want to. 'Look,' he brushed his fingers through his I had drunk a lot, I thought you were someone I would be reasonably attracted to so I made a move. Then I realised it was you, and clearly I was wrong, I mean that's so revolting you're my,'

'Okay, I get it,' she interrupted him.

Derek sighed knowing his words hurt her. He saw the way she flinched when he spoke. 'I just want us to go back to normal.'

'What exactly do you mean by normal? Fighting and bickering like a bunch of five year olds,'

'Exactly,' Derek said with a sly smirk on his face.

'Okay, lets just leave it at that. We can make a pact, never to speak about it again.'

'A pact?'

'A pact about the kiss Der,' she said a bit reluctantly. She did want to talk about it. But if this was the only way they returned to normal then so be it.

'Okay, a pact never to talk about the kiss ever again.'

'Ever?' She looked a little said.

He whined in annoyance. 'I just explained,'

'Fine,' she pouted as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

Casey felt like she had just made a deal with the devil. Oh, what the heck, she had been doing it all these years anyway!

'Right,' Derek said getting up from the bed. 'Can you get off me now?' Even though he didn't actually mind her ontop of him for so long, it was getting a little unbearable for his liking. What made it worse was that Casey had no idea the affect she had on him.

''Oh sorry,' she said clambering off him.

'Okay, we done here?'

Casey smiled and just as he was about to leave she held onto his arm. 'Derek,'

'Hmmmn?' Derek looked down at her.

'You know that day when we got into that argument when I kind of flipped out a little too much and I may have been a _little_ over the top over all of this?' she said standing up next to him.

Derek smiled. 'How could I not forget _Princess_?'

'Well, I said that I hated you,' Casey was playing with the hem of his long sleeved top that had been rolled up. Derek's smile fell. 'I just wanted to let you know that I don't. I don't hate you,' she muttered under her breath.

Then Derek did the unimaginable.

He stepped in closer to Casey and wrapped his arms around her closing her into a hug. Casey's hands automatically moved around his waist and her head fell on his shoulder. She held onto him as though she was clinging on for dear life and Derek had held onto her just as tightly, as though he never wanted to let go. They stayed there for a while. Neither of them wanted to let go. And then he kissed her forehead and broke away. She felt a breeze and wanted to hold him again but thought it best not to say anything.

'I know,' he whispered. 'I don't hate you either,'

And with that Derek left. Casey flopped onto her bed and thought about their conversation and Derek's actions after it all. She heaved a huge sigh of relief.

_No one would ever know that it even happened._

* * *

What the two hadn't realised was that their three younger siblings were sitting in her closet listening to their conversation the entire time.  
After all, those kids weren't stupid.

* * *

**Okay, hit me with the truth homebros. What do you think?**


End file.
